Sweet Tooth
by Elizaveta Hedevary 001
Summary: England was running late for a meeting and skipped breakfast...the poor lad...luckily France has some candy to share! First FrUk smut oneshot!


So, in the middle of making a oneshot for a certain someone who requested, this other idea popped up from no where. So, I'm just gonna post this one. But don't worry, I will have the other oneshot up eventually, this one just didn't take as long. This one will be more smutty, so if you don't like y'know, then don't read it. First FrUk oneshot, guys~

SWEET TOOTH

* * *

"Oh for the love of...Are you kidding me!?" England mumbled as he ran downstairs from his bedroom in a complete mess. He had forgotten that a special meeting was going to be held among the other countries and slipped his mind that quickly. How did it slip away that quickly?

England pulled his suit coat on and grabbed his briefcase, taking a glimpse at the clock on the wall. Great. He was going to be late if he didn't sacrifice something. He still had to comb his hair, but he hadn't made breakfast. The closest restaurant was fifteen minutes away, and he didn't have that kind of time on his hands.

_Oh well, _he thought, his stomach squirming.

_Hopefully the meeting won't take too long._

* * *

"Dude, you look horrible! What happened to you!?" America laughed.

"I had a long morning, and not a lot of time. I don't wanna talk about it."England retorted, sitting in his seat.

"Hmm, you do look bothered." Japan muttered.

"He always looks bothered, Japan. Always. I'm pretty much accustomed to seeing it!" America chuckled, opening his briefcase.

"Please leave me alone. Stupid git..." England sneered.

His stomach rumbled again, and he sighed. Maybe he should have eaten something...

"Bonjour, everyone. How is your morning?" France sang as he sauntered into the conference room.

England cringed. Not France. Not today. Of all times, why France? He didn't feel like being bothered right now. He was so freaking hungry, he didn't feel like being bullied by anyone today.

Maybe France would take a hint and leave him alone today...

_Avoid eye contact,_he thought, sinking into his seat. If he shrank a few inches, maybe he wouldn't be noticed-

"Oh, Ennnnnglannndddddd!"

"Damn." he hissed.

France plopped in the seat beside England and propped his chin on his palm, leaning on the table with a sly smile.

"_Bonjour." _he chuckled.

England turned away, frowning. What a Why was England the target of negativity today? What did he do to deserve this...

"So...how was your morning?" France crooned, his eyes bright and vibrant.

"...Why do you have to know?" England grumbled.

"Grumpy much, I assume. What did you eat this morning?"

England bit his lip. Freaking wanker. It wasn't like he had to know. He didn't want to hear a word about eating, otherwise his stomach would start up again...

"...I don't have to tell you." England replied.

"Alright, enough talking, let's get to business." Germany said as he stood before the long table of countries.

"Ve, it's Germany! Hey Germany!" Italy chirped excitedly.

Germany grimaced and continued, "Today will be a long one, so take out your notepads. We have a lot to discuss today."

"Damnnnn..."England murmured to himself.

Yep...he was a goner today. There was no way he could make it through this without something to eat.

Why didn't he just eat breakfast like he said he would...

* * *

Somewhere halfway through the meeting, England started feeling dizzy. How long had they been going at this? Two, three hours? The meeting started around 9:00...

England looked up at the clock.

9:13.

Bloody hell.

England heaved a sigh as his stomach growled painfully now. Why was this taking longer than usual?

"Psst. Hey."

England turned to France. What the hell did he want now...

France looked back at the Brit through the corner of his eye and slipped a hand in his pocket. He pulled out two pieces of candy, one green and the other yellow.

Candy?

From France?

Was he serious?

England scowled at France. If this was some kind of bullcrap...

*RRRRRRRR*

"Urgh..." England groaned, resting his head on the table. Wow. This sucked.

"Take the candy." France whispered, "I noticed you looked kind of deprived. And besides, I can hear your stomach from where I'm sitting."

"Same here." America whispered, "Dude, did you even eat?"

"I told you I was rushing to get here." England answered, sitting back up.

"Well, take this candy then."

England bit his lip. Was France joking? Was he seriously giving England candy?

His stomach rumbled again, signaling for him to take the candy or else.

With no hesitation, he grabbed the candy and popped it in his mouth. Lemon and lime taste nice when put together.

"I hear plastic." Germany growled, "Mister England, what are you doing back there? I'd expect to hear that noise coming from America...but you? Not likely."

"He has a sweet tooth." France intervened,"It's just candy, cut him some slack, he _did_ skip breakfast after all."

Germany sighed and grumbled, "Just pay attention, this is going to be a long day."

France smiled and said, "Sure thing."

About two hours later, pretty much everyone was getting either irritated or hungry.

"Hey...Jap...you got anything?" America whined, leaning over to the other nation.

Japan turned to America and sighed, "I've been saving this box of pocky for after the meeting, but...it looks like I'll be eating it now..."

"Please, spare a stick?" America pleaded.

England scoffed. What a wanker. Begging for food. He was far past hungry, and even he had some dignity...

Suddenly a weird sensation rang through his body.

_Huh? _He thought, shifting his weight in his seat, _What's wrong with my body? Why do I feel strange...?_

_"_Englannnnnd..."

England turned to France, who waved a red piece of candy at his direction with a smile. "Want some more?"

"...Why are you giving me candy?" England whispered, "I don't like you, so why do you keep baiting me?"

"Tell me that little bit of candy didn't satisfy you." France chuckled, waving it again.

England hissed a curse under his breath and took the candy. True, the candy did satisfy him for about an hour, but it wasn't enough. Maybe another one would do the trick...

They sure did taste funny, though.

What the hell did he care? It was food.

England unwrapped the plastic around the candy and popped it in his mouth.

"Iggyyyyyy...where do you keep getting candy from?" America whimpered, his eyes bright and pleading.

"I'm not giving you any." England retorted, "I haven't eaten breakfast. So leave me alone."

"Can I have some from your mouth then?"

England forced the candy down his throat with a thick gulp.

"Whaaaaaaa...you're so meannnn..." America whined, rolling his head on the table.

"America...if you're really hungry, then have some of this." Japan murmured, handing the other nation a Pocky stick.

"Dude, you're amazing!" America beamed quietly, taking the snack from him. He didn't want Germany to hear him, otherwise he'd take it away.

* * *

_I don't like this..._ England thought, shifting his legs around as another sensation ran through his body. What was that uncomfortable feeling he felt between his legs? Was he sitting wrong? Maybe his muscles fell asleep or something...

Why was he feeling like this? What was wrong?

"Iggy...you okay?" America asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright." he replied, shifting his weight in his seat again as he felt something quiver in his stomach. That didn't feel like it came from hunger.

It felt...sexual.

Sexual?

"Alright, that'll be all for today. We'll meet up again next week. Since pretty much all of you let your stomachs get the best of you, I'll call it off..."Germany said, concluding the meeting.

Everyone in the room suddenly relaxed, as if they were tensing up through the whole meeting. Now they could go home and eat something...

Italy perked up from his seat and cheered, "Let's go eat pasta!"

Germany sighed and began packing his things.

England stood up slowly, his legs wobbly like jelly. What was his deal? Was he really that hungry?

Another wave of sensitivity raged through his stomach.

This time it reached somewhere near his nether regions.

It came so sudden, he doubled over.

_Oh my God, _he thought, _ this is bad._

_"_So, what are you up to?" France asked.

"Going home..." England whispered, limping to the door. He had to go home. He couldn't take another minute like this.

"I'll go with you." France replied.

"No...go home."

"I won't bother you that much, England. Can't you trust me?"

Well, it didn't look like he could shake him off...

"Fine." England sighed, "Just don't break anything."

* * *

England opened the door to his house and led France inside.

"I have to put my stuff away, so sit tight." he muttered, heading up the stairs.

"I'll be waiting, mon cher." France sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Idiot." England mumbled under his breath before walking upstairs.

He had to figure out what was wrong with him. What was going on with his body? Was it because he hadn't eaten anything? What could be the problem?

He put his things down and changed into a thin shirt and some leisure pants.

Suddenly sensation shot through his private parts.

"Urrrghhhh..." he whimpered, cringing.

His face reddened slightly as his nether regions twitched. His breathing became shallow, and his lips felt flushed.

Something really was wrong with him.

And it didn't feel like he was hungry or sick.

_Damn. What's wrong with me?_ He thought.

"England, I started getting worried, are you al..." France stopped in mid sentence when he saw England's condition.

"...France...what are you doing..." England gasped, attempting to sit up straight.

France approached the Brit slowly, taking in everything he was seeing as he did so.

A smile curled across his lips.

"So...what's this then?" France chuckled.

"You bastard...why is this funny...?" England murmured, squirming as he felt another wave run through him.

"So it worked. Shocking."

Worked? What worked?

England sat still for a minute.

He couldn't think of anything that could've gotten him into this...

Unless...

He gasped.

The candy.

The candy did this to him!?

"France...that candy...what the hell was in it?" He hissed, squinting his eyes at the other country.

France smirked and said, "Well...it was a simple drug, really...why?"

"Simple drug? Simple drug!? You pervert, you've gotten me into thi-"

He stopped in mid sentence as a strong wave ran down his spine and through his vital regions.

"Urgh!" he cried out, doubling over again. This time, when the wave went through him, it left his lower body swelling uncontrollably. He couldn't help but let out a small noise from it.

"I see...you're getting horny aren't you?" France chortled, folding his arms.

"No..not the slightest..."England retorted.

"Then is it cold or something? You have a pretty thin shirt on, y'know."

England gave France a questionable look, then looked down at his hardened nipples, exposed and practically protruding from the shirt.

"Bloody hell...! Don't look!" he yelped, covering his chest with his arms.

France sat on the bed beside England, licking his lips hungrily. "Need some help?"

"What the hell, France...! What help? Not from you! This is your faul...uhn.."

He was interrupted by another wave going through his body, and the rest of his sentence came out as a moan.

"Hm...you can't do it alone, can you?" France muttered.

"No..." England whimpered, pushing France away, his lower body hardening from the interaction of him and France. All he did was touch his arm, gosh.

"C'mon, it's hardening. I can see it, England." France said, edging closer.

"Stay away...please...I..." he pleaded, clamping his legs together, hoping it would stop him from hardening anymore.

"What? Let me see," The Frenchman whispered, touching England's thigh.

England let out another noise. He couldn't help but spread his legs open then...

"Hmmm...that's what I call Big Ben there." France chuckled, "Guess you can't handle this on your own."

"Wh...what?" England whimpered.

France shrugged and pulled up England's shirt without warning.

"WOAH, WHAT THE HELL!?" England cried.

France pushed England onto his back, swinging a leg on the other side of his hips.

"Hold still."

"N-no! Don't touch it, I won't be able to take it!"

"Just hold still."

England gasped as France lowered his head over one of his hardened buds and slowly slid his tongue over it.

"Urk-! F...France..." England whimpered, his face darkening to a scarlet shade as France'e finger fondled the other.

"You're so needy..." France whispered, his breath feathering against the moist nipple.

"Shut up..."

France smirked and kissed England's chest, slowly sliding lower, and paused to lick his bellybutton.

"You smell good."

The compliment sent heat to England's face. Why was he so flattered?

"Now...let's see what you've been hiding."

"No-!"

France pulled England's pants down to reveal the twitching length poking from his boxer briefs.

"Mm...nice and hard..." he sighed, then licked his lips as he pulled the underwear down.

"No you don't...!"

France ignored him, and slowly wrapped his lips around the throbbing member.

England cried out when he felt the hot moisture surrounding his lower half, grabbing handfuls of France's hair.

Oh, God. This was...he didn't know how to think about it. His brain was slowly degrading into mush as France's mouth slid further down. Why was he allowing this?

France began bobbing his head to a certain rhythm, humming, so that the vibrations of his mouth would send new sensations through England's body.

"Fr...France...why...!" he whispered, sweat beading his forehead.

France continued humming, bobbing his head a bit faster, producing a deep slurping noise as he hit the tip of it with his tongue when he went forward.

It was all too much for the Brit. His body was slowly losing strength, no longer resisting, as his mind scattered through his head.

"I...France...I can't..." he whimpered, squirming.

France held his legs against the mattress, sucking harder.

"I...I'm...I'm gonna...I can't..." he gasped.

France flicked his tongue across the tip of the length, making sure to swallow the pre seed leaking from it.

Suddenly, in one jolt, England ejaculated with a shout, his release flowing into France's mouth, a single white trail streaming from the corner of his mouth.

When his muscles relaxed, he panted heavily as France climbed up to see his face.

"...Mon cher...are you alright?" France whispered, "Is that enough?"

England was about to answer when another wave ran through him.

"N...no..." he gasped, clenching his stomach.

France smirked. "I figured. Besides...I have to do something about mine too..."

England blinked. "Yours...?" he muttered.

France slid closer to England. "I want you...a lot."

The Englishman stared at France. He could see lust clouding his eyes.

He looked down and gasped.

A rather hard erection protruded from France's pants.

Yeah. He wasn't lying.

The sight of it revived England's own erection.

"Please..." he whimpered, "I want you too..."

"I thought so."

With that said, France slid out of his pants and underwear, revealing his prostate.

"...France...I'm a virgin..." England uttered. He wasn't even sure that was going to fit.

"Not after today." France chuckled, "Now just relax."

England managed to obey, and turned onto his stomach.

France wrapped his arms around the other nation's legs, and slid his tongue inside his entrance.

England gasped as the hot wet muscle wriggled inside him, gripping the bed sheets. It was an unusual feeling, but he loved it. Why was he enjoying this?

"France...why...?" he whimpered.

"I'm almost done...I didn't bring anything with me. You don't wanna be dry when I do it." France mumbled, pulling his tongue out of the entrance.

Then he plunged a finger inside the wet warmth, receiving a plea for a second. He complied, and pumped them inside.

"Wow...you got wet pretty quick."France whispered.

"Don't say that!" England yelped, then fell silent when France added a third finger.

"Now, let's find that spot..."

England squeezed his eyes shut as France shoved his fingers deep inside, searching for that spot that would reduce England to a pile of goo.

Suddenly he felt France digging into a firm area, and it sent electric waves through his lower regions.

He had found it.

"Th-there! It's...!" England cried, clenching the sheets tighter as France rubbed the spot tenderly.

_It's not enough..._England thought, panting madly.

"Fr...Fra...enter me...please..." he pleaded, his erection hardening once more.

"Mm. This'll hurt..."

France spread England's legs further apart, then slowly pushed himself inside.

England let out a small yelp of pain when he felt it enter him, and pleasure rang through him.

When France pushed in as far as he could, he pulled almost completely out and rammed back into him, hitting the spot and receiving a shout.

He hit the same spot dead on within every thrust, and was rewarded with yet another pleasurable whimper from the English nation, smirking deviously as he reached down to stroke his erection.

Tears of both pain and dizzying pleasure clouded England's eyes, his face flushed a dark crimson color, sweating and trembling uncontrollably.

"England...I can't...!"France whispered.

"I...I'm about to too...!" England gasped as his muscles began twitching madly.

France let out a shaky moan as he came inside England, who let out a more orgasmic scream as he came as well.

The two ceased movement, laying still on the bed, panting, their faces still flushed hot.

"...Hey...are you okay now?" France asked in a low voice.

"...Yeah..." England answered in a daze. He just had sex with France.

Dear God.

Why.

What the bloody hell had he been thinking.

"England...I'm hungry...want some chocolate?"

England snapped out of his thoughts and stared at France.

**Smack!**

"Perv." England grumbled.

He didn't have much of an appetite now...

**Fin.**

* * *

Oh my goodness...what a fic! Sorry it started off so slowly...it was a dream I had last night, and for some reason I wanted to write it.

As for that fanfic someone requested, I'm working on it. It will be uploaded eventually, so please bear with me. TT/v/TT

What a lively fanfic that was! First full on smutty fanfic ever! Hopefully this will be the worst one I've ever written...


End file.
